Even immortals have problems!
by sadistic-volturi-bitch
Summary: Bella is torn between the Denali, The Volturi and the Cullen's! Who will she choose in the end? Read and review
1. Prologue

Prologue

_**BPOV**_

I was running throw the forest. It was already dark and raining. I was bleeding and feeling cold. I was scared that they will track me down and kill me. I was running for hours now and knew that I was deep in the forest and maybe running in circles. My legs finally gave away! They couldn't move any longer. I felt to the ground and then the darkness overtook me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Tanya's ****pov**

I was at home when my sister Kate came. But she wasn't alone, she was holding a girl in her arms.

"Where did you find her?" I asked

"She was almost dead laying in the forest, so I choose to save her. Don't ask me why, I just had the feeling I had to." Kate explained to me

"But you had to ask us first, we don't even know from where the hell she came from. I don't think that our family needs a new member." I yelled at her.

" OK maybe you are right, but lets ask Irina what she thinks of this situation." Kate suggested

We went to Irina's room and told her what is happening. She didn't seem very interested in what we had told her.

"I don't really care, but Kate had made the decision, when she changed her in the forest, so we can keep her and see what will happen. I think if Kate is telling that she had good feeling for this, we will trust her and we shall see what happens " Irina told us and made the decision

**BPOV**

I woke up in place I didn't recognize. The last thing I remember is that I was running in the dark forest. Someone was chasing me, but I don't remember who. I was freezing and I could feel the pain in my left shoulder which was in blood. I was scared. I was running for hours and my legs gave away. I was laying in the forest and I couldn't move any longer, my body was freezing. I could feel my lids getting heavier and my eyes closing. I was fighting the blackness but it won and overtook me. I don't know how much time passed, but suddenly I felt indescribable pain and heat though my all body. I felt like something in me was changing. Like I was burning. Now when I finally got control of my body I feel strong and it's like I can hear every single sound. Like I can do everything. I feel straight in me that I have never felt before. I could hear that in the other room were three girls who's voices I couldn't recognize. I could her one of them coming towards my room. But I wasn't scared. She opened the door and got in the room. She was with long, pale blond hair which was board straight and her eyes were like liquid gold. She smiled at me.

" Hi, sweetie. How are you today? " She told me with very big smile on her face

" Hi, I feel good, but I wanted to ask you who are you and what has happened? "

" Sorry I didn't explain it to you at first. I am sure you are very confused. My name is Kate. Three nights ago I found you laying in the forest, you were in very bad condition and I brought you here at my home. " she told me

" Then I have to thank you. I am enormously in your debt." I told honestly

" No problem. So, what's your name?" She smiled at me

"Oh, I am really sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Isabella Swan, but to be honest I prefer Bella." I explain to her. But just now I heard my voice and it was unbelievable. It was very strange like that wasn't my own voice, it was melodic, like I was singing.

" Well, Bella I want to introduce you my sisters Tanya and Irina. Don't be scared they won't do anything to you" she told me turning to the door

Damn, I saw them just now. On the door were two girls. I can't believe that all that time I haven't seen them. First one Irina was with blond hair and golden eyes, and the second Tanya, with strawberry tint in her blond curls, beautiful snow-white face and full red lips, also the same golden eyes, like her sisters. They were all so beautiful.

"Hi, Bella. It's very nice to meet you awake." Irina smiled

But the other one Tanya, she was looking at me very strange. All over her face was written that she didn't like me. But I didn't even know why! I just have bad feeling about her.

"Hi!" I said looking to Irina, I just didn't want to see Tanya's face again.

The two girls Tanya and Irina came near me in the room and sat in the chairs next to the bed I was.

"We have to tell you something" Kate told me with confusion.

"Oh. I have a feeling I wont like that" I giggled


	3. The explanation

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

They looked at me, but it was like they had to tell me something very important, but they didn't know how. It was very strange. But at least Kate started.

"Bella, we need to tell you the whole story like it is. So, when I found you at the forest it was very hard decision for me to save you or not. Me and my sisters – we are vampires, but we are different kind. We are drinking animal blood, not human. We don't want to be monsters. Well, when I found you, I wasn't sure what to do, but I had some unknown feeling in me that I had to do it. And that I won't be sorry, so I changed you. And now you are immortal like us. You are a vampire Bella." Kate explained to me

What? What was she talking about, I have never believed in vampires or those kinds of legends. How to believe that I am one of these unbelievable stuff. But I had to calm down. Maybe she had got the right decision, if she wasn't I would be dead now.

"Ok. It's very strange and hard to believe it, but I have to. And you have to explain me everything. I have to know everything for your kind, I mean for .. our kind.. " I said with shaking voice which broke in the end

"Well, we are immortal and the only way to die is to tear us to peaces and burn them. If no one does that, we will live forever. Our kind has its own king. His name is Aro Volturi. He and his brothers Caius and Marcus Volturi are the rulers. They leave in Voltera and if someone broke the rules they track and kill him. They have big army with special abilities." Kate told me with fear in her eyes. She was afraid of them.

"So, our family is how we say it in a special diet. But we already told you that. We drink animal blood. It is almost the same, but we aren't that strong like those who drink human blood. We bite humans just if we want to change them. Like I have done with you. When I bite you the poison got in your veins and in about three days you were changed." She explained

"That means if you want to change someone, the only thing you have to do is to bite him?" I ask her

"Yes, it's almost like this, but it's not that easy. When we tasted human blood it's unbelievable hard to stop. So, it's not that easy to change someone." She simply answer to my question

"I have another question. What am I now? I mean, those legends about the sunlight and the stuff are they true or just myths?" I ask her just two of the million questions which was all around my head

"Yeah, it's something, but it's not that we will die if go in sunlight. Yeah, we are creatures of the night and if we want to go out in the day it have to be cloudy or raining, but if we are in the sunlight our skin is starting to shine .. it's like all over our skin are diamonds. And if people see us they will understand that we are different. And that's why there is that myth we are dieing. And about that what are you now.. well, you are faster and strong then before. You can hear more better and maybe you will get some special abilities. I mean some of our kind have abilities to read minds, other have extraordinary and scary powers or electricity like me and many other things. But it depends not every one get them." Kate was explaining me while Tanya end Irina was just like statues they hadn't move even a millimeter since Kate started. It was strange when I think about it I haven't move too.. just like them. Maybe that's something normal, about the vampires. But I won't ask her now, because I feel hungry and for now I think that's more important stuff.

"Ok Kate, I have so many questions, but maybe I will leave them for later, because I feel hungry now and I think that's more important then the explanations!" I look her confused and she laugh at me

"Yeah, it's normal. You're new born vampire now so, we have to go hunting!" she goggled and I nodded

"But, may I ask you last question before we go? Are you the only one who live on animal blood or there is other like you?" I asked

"No problem, there are one more family like us and of curse they are our friends. That's the Cullen's. They are big family. Carlisle is the head of the family and Esme is his wife. There are five more members in the family that's Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Eduard. They life in Forks, Washington. Is it better now? "

"Yes, thank you for the explanation. I think it is all for now." I told her and smile


	4. My sisters and Aro Volturi

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

We went out in the forest and searched for some animals. It was so strange. I was fast, my senses were better – I could hear every sound, I could see almost every detail in the place I was. The feeling of hunger was getting stronger. I smelt something that I couldn't explain, but I just had to find it. Before I realized I was running through the forest and then I saw a mountain lion and…. and then I just can't explain what happened, it was stronger then me. The vampire in me started taking control and I drank all of his blood. I was full. But I was all in blood, my T-shirt was a mess. I turned and saw Irina, Kate and Tanya watching at me with disbelief.

"You get it good, Bella. Yeah, your cloths are bloody mess, but for your first time you were really good." Irina told me laughing

"Thanks, I don't know what I've done at all I just follow my instincts." I told them

"Yeah, buy mountain lion, for your first hunting. We were expecting something like a rabbit or I don't know something small, but you broke our expectations." Kate explain to me what Irina was trying to tell.

"Maybe you are right" I suggested

Irina caught bears for her and Tanya and Kate caught fox for herself. Then we got at the Denali sisters home.

1 year latter

In this year since I was changed to a vampire, so many things got changed. I am still leaving with Denali's sisters. Here in Alaska is ok for me. I got used to their diet and everything is good for me. Kate told me that she was right to change me, because I am very special vampire. I have so many special abilities. In about 2 months I am getting one more, which is very good because till now I have 6. Telekinetic, extraordinary strength and speed. I have visions and emphasis and like Kate thinks the best one is the sixth...I can control the elements. And my last ability: I can read minds. I can read every mind I want, no matter where the owner is. But that's the think that no one knows…even Kate. And of course there is a reason why. When I can read their minds I know what they are thinking about me…and…well, Kate and Irina are positive, they are happy that I am part of their family, but Tanya… she is not that happy. She hates me from my first day in this home, she don't want me in this family. And that hurts me very much, because I haven't done anything to her. I can hardly put up with her when she thinks every second of how to kick me out. And of course after a whole year of searching for a way, she finally found one. I am the only one who knows (because of my ability), but now she is in Voltera. She is talking with Aro, and if he likes her idea, everything will change. He hasn't decided yet, but very soon he will.

Few hours later

I was in myroom when I got the vision:

_Oh. My. God! Aro made his decision. He thinks that it would be very nice to have vampire like me in his army. He is going to come for me tomorrow morning… he and his monsters will come and of course Tanya will be with them. _That was the worst vision I have ever had. I really don't know what to do. But I package my things if I had to extremely go in Voltera. I was trying to find the best way to go trough that situation and there was just one choice in which no one get hurt. I have to leave… I had to go to Voltera and live with Aro and it was the only thing I could do. And of course that will be in favor of Tanya, because that's what she wants.

Next morning

"Kate I have to tell you something. In about 20 minutes Tanya, Aro and part of his army will be here. They are coming for me, Kate. They want to take me in Voltera." I told her with shaking voice

"What? What has Tanya done? Why is Aro coming for you, what does he want from you? "Kate was about to freak out.

"Tanya told Aro about my abilities and he thinks that I have to be in his army and he needs me there, so he is coming to get me." I answer to her question

"Don't be afraid, Bella. You don't want to go, so you won't. Aro can't do anything, it is your decision to go or not. This is your home and we are your family and you will stay ... he can't make you go." She tried to calm me down but I could hear the fear in her voice.

"You know that I love you Kate, you have done so many things for me. You are like my sister, but I have to go. Tanya hates me and she will make me go no matter now or later. And it is the only way to get out of this situation. If I take other decision someone will die... I don't want this, so the best is to go. You and Irina ... you are the best sisters ever… but in the other hand Tanya is unhappy and you know that I don't want this. She hates me and you are her real family, so the one who has to leave is me. They will be here in a few minutes. I have to go get my package. I am so sorry Kate… tell Irina that I love the two of you but it will be better like this." I explained to her the situation and went upstairs in my room.

I got my package and looked at the room. I have been living here for one year ...ever since my family died ... I haven't told that to anyone except Kate, but my father Charlie was a drug dealer and he owed 100 000$ to another dealer and we had to hide for a while, but they trucked us and killed my father, mother and my brother ...they shoot me in my left shoulder and I would be dead by now like my family if Kate hadn't bitten me and changed me into a vampire ... I don't have anywhere to go now, here isn't a place for me. The one place there is, was Voltera ... I had to go… there wasn't any other choice. Oh, I have to go down now… they would be here in seconds.

I got downstairs and put my package near to the front door and went out. Kate and Irina were yelling at Tanya. Fast enough I was in front of Kate who was looking as if she would rip Tanya's head off, but I stopped her.

"Please, Kate ... Irina ... she is your sister. It was a mistake and I am the one who don't have to be here. You are a real family ... you have to be together…and without me. I love you so much, but you are shouting at each other because of me. STOP, please! I am so sorry ... I deserved this and I have to get it" If I could cry I would be sobbing right now… but I couldn't ...so I just looked at Aro.

"What do you want from me Aro?"

"Well, that means you know who am I … right Isabella? That is good because I don't have to introduce myself." Aro said with an evil expression

"Yeah, I really good know who you are and by the way, I am BELLA!" I told angrily.

He was looking straight away at me. _**Very boldly to talk to the king like that sweaty, but you will understand that … you just have to see how your "sisters" are dieing.**_He made a sign to the small blond girl who I think was called Jane and looked at Kate.

"Don't even think about that you son of a… ",I trailed off," tell your dogs to stay away from my sisters, because you have to get trough me first.. yeah, they are my family since I am a vampire and you are right, it will hurt me if something happens to them but it won't, because if you just try to kill them I will kill you first!" I was shouting at him, but that was what he deserved.

He made a sigh and Jane took a step backward, but she was looking with disbelieve. _**You can hear my thoughts…that's a new one…! Am I right ?... or you haven't told your sisters .. right Bella?!**_ Aro was just smiling at me.

"Yeah, Aro you are right... I haven't told them... and of course I have my reasons, right? But it's fact that I love them…yeah, Tanya doesn't like me and that's why she came to you, but I don't care if she even hates me. That doesn't mean that she is not like sister to me and you don't have the right to touch her. Yes, I know who you are and that no one have talked to you like this ever, but I don't really care! You can be everyone, but you can't touch my family. Stay away form them…do you hear me Aro?" I was still angry at him. I wanted to kill him so much, but I stopped myself.

"Ok, Bella. I like you. That's why I won't do anything to you or to Denali's sisters, but you have to do something for me! You're reading my mind so I want to read yours. May I, sweeties?" Aro told me and turn to see if his army was still behind him.

"Ok, but you won't touch them, right? I asked him.

"Yes, I won't" he smiled.

'Bella you have to do that! It's for them, for your sisters' I thought. I wasn't scared for myself, but I didn't want him to know everything in my mind. I didn't have another choice. I extended my hand to Aro and he looked at me… and then he got it.

"What? I can't see anything. There is something like a shield and I can't go through it. How can that happen?" Aro yelled annoyed.

"Jane!" He looked at her.

The blond girl started looking at me like she would kill me with just her look.

"No!" Kate yelled and got in front of Jane. She start withering on the ground, she was in pain.

"Get your footmen away from her, Aro!" I was yelling to the vampire king!

"Jane, stop!" Aro said.

I got Kate in my arms and embraced her. She was still in pain.

"I am so sorry master, I can't do anything to her. I don't know what's happening." Jane told Aro with shaking voice.

_**She has**__** another ability that we didn't known about. I don't really like that, but I think that they didn't have known about it too.**_He look at me "Am I right, sweetie?"

"Yes, you are right. I have never needed it, so I have never known about it…" I told him thoughtfully.

"Well, you have very good abilities. I like them so much. And on the other hand you are so independent. I like that. I have to ask you, Bella, will you come with me in Voltera, and be part of my family? You're too good to be just a part of my army. Please, Bella, you are important for me!" he looked at me expectantly.

Wow, the king wanted me to become a part of his family. What should I do? I loved my Kate and Irina, and even Tanya. They are my family. How could I loose them. Then I heard Kate who was steel in my arms. _**Bella I know you can hear me. I love you sweetie. And I will love you forever. But if you go with Aro you need to promise me, that you will come see us every moment you can! And you have to know that no one till now ever talked to Aro like you! But be careful, he is dangerous! I love you! You have to know that!**_ I nodded.

"Ok. I'll come, but I need to know that you won't do anything to my sisters" now I was looking expectantly at him.

_**Ok I won't do anything. I promise!**_ Aro smiled knowing that I can hear his thoughts.


	5. The new addition to the family

_**Chapter 4**_

_**2 years later**_

**Alec's POV**

She was like an angel! The most beautiful creature I have ever seen. But she was very sad... sad and lonely, and I promised myself that no matter what I will have to do and how long does it take, I would make her smile again!

**BPOV**

It's been two years since I was living in Voltera. Everyone was nice to me. Everyone except one ... that was Caius, the youngest of the three Volturi brothers. He and Marcus were like my uncles, because in these two years Aro became something like my father. Now I'm a Volturi and I like it here. Yeah, Caius is treating me badly, but except that everything is ok now. My sisters, The Denali... I miss them so much, but I don't have another choice, we're seeing each other from time to time and maybe it was better like that, because Tanya was happier now and the three of them were better without me. On the other hand there is one more person that makes me feel well here. That's my boyfriend. He has brown hair and of course red eyes. He's name is Alec ... Alec Volturi. He, his sister Jane, Felix, Demetri and Renata are my closest ones.

_Flashback___

I have been here in Voltera from two days and it's not that bad. All the guards here are kind with me, except the blond Volturi brother Caius, but I don't care. Aro told me that there is only one person left to be introduced to. From his thoughts I knew that he meant Alec, one of his closest subordinates. Aro told me that he had been on a mission which Caius made him go a few days ago, so we haven't met each other yet.

I was waiting in my room for his sister Jane to call me, when:

_**Here you are Alec, we have been waiting you for so long. There is someone I want to introduce you to. You know for this girl Tanya told us for. She's living here with us now and I think she's the best vampire for our family. She will be comfortable here. Her abilities are unbelievable. Abilities, that we couldn't even imagine before. **_Aro told Alec with a smile. He made a sign for Jane and she exited the room. I saw that scene from Marcus's mind. And of course it wasn't needed for Jane to come and tell me that Aro is calling me, but I waited for her on the door. When she saw me, she smiled _**Yeah, no need to come right, you already know that my brother is here and Aro is waiting for you**_, _**but what ever, it's good to see you again. **_

"You're right and I am glad to see you again too, Jane. I like you and hope we will be friends" I told her honestly __

_**I am sure we will be.**_ She smiled and kept walking next to me along the dark corridor.

We entered the room where everyone was waiting for us.

"Come here my dear Bella." Aro motioned me aside "That's Alec. Alec that's Isabella" he told to us. In that moment I looked at him irritably "Or how she like it more, just Bella" he laughed slightly.

"That's better!" I smiled at him and turned to see Alec. I felt something that I couldn't explain. I have seen him in Aro's thoughts, but it was different now. I was feeling strange. His brown hair, his face…there was something in him…he was…GORGEOUS.

And then his mind cut my thoughts off.

_**Wow! That girl is…the most beautiful creature I have ever seen! She's like an angel fallen down from haven. She's HOT! Her hair and her face…I just can't take away my look from her. … Hold on, my GOD I have forgotten…Aro told me that she can read minds. That means she know what I am thinking about her. Damn, I am so stupid! You dumb ass, stop thinking about that! **_

"No problem Alec! It was fun and really it makes me happy that you think like that. It's not a problem. Just forget about it!" I giggled

"I am really sorry! I didn't want to…" I cut him off

"I don't mind, really…it's nice to hear this kind of thoughts about me. Really forget it." I assured him

"What's going on here? What are you two talking about?" Aro asked with confusion

"Nothing special. Alec just complimented me in his thoughts forgetting I can hear them" I said simply and laugh

_**End flashback**_

And that was the first time we saw each other and where everything began. Well, he have killed so many people, he have made so many things that I am not ok with, but in another hand he is good with me, he's trying to make me happy. That's why I am trying to forget what he has done… and even what he is still doing, because of Caius. I hate him. He tried to make me kill like Alec and the others, but of course I refused, and the good one is, dad helped me with that. Caius was trying to make me drink human blood like them, but that's another issue I defy. Dad knows that I don't want to hurt humans and he's on my side. For which I thanks him a lot.

_**Are you here Bella?**_ I heard Jane's voice in my head. Then Jane and Renata entered my room.

"What do you want to do Bells? Today Alec and Felix are on a mission, so we can do something… I don't know, maybe go somewhere…" Jane offered

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll be happy to spend some time with you two. And also we can get dad and Demetri. If they want to come with us of course. I want to go somewhere, I am really sick of this place. I haven't been out of Voltera for weeks and I am freaking here, really." I finish my sentence with laugh

"That's good idea. Let's get them and have fun!" Jane told exited and Renata chuckled

"Yeah, Jane is like a kid sometimes. But the idea is good. Let's go!" Renata told and continue laughing at Jane's expression

Yeah, with those two it can't be boring. They are my best friends and I love them. When they are serious they can scare the hell out of someone, but they are every bit as fun as they are scary. That's why I like them that much.

We went to dad's room.

"Dad, can we enter. I am with Jane and Renata." I asked through the door

_**Come in sweetie **_

"Dad, there is nothing to do here, so with the girls we decided to go somewhere out of Voltera. Would you like to come with us?" I begged him

"Ok I will be happy to come. Where do you want to go girls?" dad asked

"No matter. Somewhere out of here. I haven't gone anywhere from weeks and I am sick of this place. Let's go somewhere far enough. Let's have some fun."

"Ok I know one place that will be nice to go now, but just if you want. We also can get Demetri and Marcus, if it's not a problem?" He asked without thinking of the place.

"Yeah, it will be nice to get them too, but where will we go? I asked with confusion

"I won't tell you. You'll se when we are there." He told me and smiled

What the hell?! Why doesn't he want to tell me? He knows really good that if he thinks about the place I will see it, so he doesn't. I looked carefully at Jane and Renata. They were positive, but they were also confused like me. Why doesn't dad want to tell us where we were going to go? There was something strange here! But we shall see. I and Jane went to uncle Marcus room and invited him to come with us, but he told that he had something to do here in Voltera, so he refused. Dad and Renata went to get Demetri and then we were out in the forest.

"We are going to meet some old friends, you will like it. I am sure!" dad explained us

"Old friends?!" I was confused… which friends, why was he keeping in secret the place we were going to?

"Come after me!" he giggled

"Ok" we all said with the same confused voice and run after dad

The way we were running thought was familiar to me…and when I think about the direction I get it…we were going to Florence, that means we were going somewhere far from Voltera, because the only thing we can do in Florence is to get dads plane, but why? The only place we have gone with the plane is Alaska. Wait a minute!!! I GET IT… we are going to Denali! I am going to see my sisters! That's what I really needed!

"Daddy, I love you!!! You're the best father ever! You are the one who every time knows what I want and what I need the most! "I whooped with joy

"So, you get it! You can easily understand everything, even without your ability to read minds!" dad said happily

In about 30 minutes we were in the airport and got the plane. The flight was about 12 hours. In the plane was fun. While I and dad were talking Jane, Renata and Demetri were teasing each other. So I and dad felt like we were in a theater.

"What's up babe?" Demetri asked Jane while slapping her on the butt.

_**What the hell?! **_Jane thought while turning to Demetri

"Did you just call me babe…and slap me on the butt?!?!?!" Jane shout at Demetri in disbelieve

"Oh come on babe! Don't play hard on me!" Demetri joked

"Did you just call me babe…AGAIN?!" Jane hissed at him and then she started looking at him evilly. Oh I knew that look! She was torturing him with her gift! After a few moments she stopped.

"You…" Demetri started towards her threatening

Renata took a hold of Jane's wrist and pulled her behind herself. Then put a shield on her and Jane in which Demetri clashed and fell on the floor.

"You are such kids! Behave!" Dad said

"Sorry master" all told in the same time and sit on their places.

"Dad don't be harsh on them." I murmured

He laughed and changed the subject. Till we landed in Alaska it was boring. Jane and Renata started talking and Demetri began reading his book.

We were in front of my sisters house. I was so exited, that I couldn't stay in one place! I knocked on the door and Kate opened. In the moment she saw me, she gave me a bear hug.

"What a wonderful surprise! I am so happy to see you again sweetheart! Aro it's so nice to see you here… I am glad you came. Ok let's get inside. Irina will be happy to see you here."

We got inside and sat on the couch. Kate was alone at home… I mean in the house, so she got her cell phone and called Irina. She was coming in a minute.

"Ok she is coming." Kate announced. "Tell me something about you! I haven't seen you for so log. How is life, what's up with Alec, why he's not here? There is so many things that I want to ask you!" Kate started with part of her questions. Part because in her head were that many that I couldn't even count.

"Life is ok. Alec is not with us, because Caius dispatched him and Felix on a mission, so he couldn't come. And he is fine too." I answered her simply.

Then I heard in my head someone's screaming thoughts: _**Bella!!! Sis…I have missed you so much! I can't believe you are here! I am so happy to see you!**_

I smiled at Irina and hugged her tight.

"I have missed you too sis." I told her with a smile "So, tell me what's going on here…I haven't seen you from so long." I started with my questions first

"Well, we are ok. And there is one more member in our family now. Four months ago when we were out, haunting in the forest, we meet a girl named Meredith. She liked our diet and came to live with us. So, now she is part of the family. She and Tanya are close and are out haunting now, but they will come back soon."

"Oh that's nice I hope we will like each other." I said with happiness in my voice, it was good I could control my emotions, because I wasn't exactly happy about that girl Meredith. I mean, now I am living far away from Alaska and it hurts me to hear that someone have already gotten my place. I really miss my sisters. Yeah, I have new family now and I love them too, but it's not the same. Aro is like my father now…and I have lots of friends which are also part of my family, but without Kate and Irina it's not the same. Kate created me and that's another reason why I love her most. Then Tanya and the new one Meredith came in and cut my thoughts off.

"Hello, Aro! Jane, Renata, Demetri…Isabella. How are you? I am glad to see you here." Tanya greeted us, emphasizing on my dad's name…and telling mine with disgust.

"Hello, Tanya. We are fine thank you. I am glad you asked!" Dad told her with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Yeah, we are going in my room. We have some privet work to do!" Tanya told boldly

"Oh sure, but won't you first introduce us your new friend? I think it's not polite to go through without doing it. I thing you have forgotten who I am? Or I am wrong?!" he told her with deadly voice.

"I haven't forgotten, Aro! I am sorry I didn't introduce her, but I thought you already knew that she is living with us now. So Aro, this is Meredith **Denali**. Meredith those are Aro Volturi – I think you know that he is the king of our kind and that's part of his **army**: Jane, Renata, Demetri and Isabella **Swan**."

"It's pleasure to meet you Aro!" Meredith told with a fake smile.

"Yeah, I am sure it's pleasure for you, but you know, first – she's Bella, not Isabella, second she's not part of my army, she's my daughter, and third she's Volturi, not Swan! You get it Tanya, or do I have to explain it to you one more time?!" dad hissed at them.

"I am sorry, Aro. I don't need another explanation, I got it!" Tanya bent her head in fake apology. "Sorry Aro, but can we leave now, we have some work to do?" She continued with her head still inclined.

"Yes, you can go now." He dismissed her.

Tanya curst in her mind but said nothing. Then we settled down and continued talking for what have happened with everyone in the time we haven't seen each other.

_**Jane's POV**_

I was just walking down the corridor when I hearted the conversation Tanya and her 'friend' Meredith were having.

"I just can't stand her!" Tanya hissed

"You are right about her! She is full of herself!" Meredith agreed with Tanya

'Who were they talking about?' I asked myself

"And my sisters are always – Bella this, Bella that. Ugh! I hate that little bitch!" Tanya said with acidic voice. 'What?! How could she talk about Bella like that?!' I thought shocked

"Yeah and I am totally sure that she had slept with all the guards of the Volturi."

Now that was it! No one talked about my sister in that way!

"How dare you speak about her like that?" I yelled at them while entering the room. They were shocked to see me, since they were too preoccupied to notice my presence before.

"Why? What would you care?" Tanya asked boldly.

"I do care! She is my sister!" I hissed

"You are right about you being her sister! You are so alike!" Meredith spat at me.

"Yeah?! And why do you think so?" I spat back.

"Because you are a slut just like her!" Tanya said full of herself.

Did she just call me and Bella sluts?! Well, no one messed with Jane Volturi and survived it!

"You are gonna pay for what you have just said!" I said in deadly voice

"Are you treating me? In my own house?!" Tanya almost shouted at me. I didn't make the effort to answer her. Instead I showed her what I did the best – PAIN! The moment I looked at her, with an evil smirk on my face, Tanya fell on the floor and writhed in agony. Meredith growled at me but I silenced her.

"You dare come near me and you will be making Tanya a company on the floor!" I told her. That was enough to scare her. In that moment Renata entered.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"They insulted me and Bella!" I answered still torturing Tanya

"Well then they deserved it! But you know Bella and Aro won't be pleased with that." She told me. In the same second Tanya's older sister Irina came. When she saw that I was making her sister suffer she growled and tried to attack me, but couldn't succeed because Renata stood in front of me and by making a physical shield around us she threw Irina back. Irina slammed into the wall and the sound that made was like two lightings collision. I wasn't paying much attention to the surroundings, only to Tanya. I wanted her to suffer and no one could stop me and help her. No one except…

"**What the hell is going on here?"** Bella asked

**[A.N.] I hope you like ****it! The most interesting part will start with the next chapters (the Cullens will come out soon! :P). Please read and review because if there aren't any reviews I am going to be very disappointed and I won't have the stimulus to write anymore! ;( **

**So go ahead, don't be shy, and press the little green button! :* **


End file.
